Transmission fluid for automobiles is generally stored in a flat shallow pan secured beneath the car to the rear of the front wheels. Considerable heat is generated in the transmission fluid or oil, particularly when a car is used for a considerable length of time and it is desirable to avoid as much as possible any overheating of the transmission fluid.
Problems arise in any attempt to provide presently available heat radiating fins on the pan to alleviate such possible overheating. First, in order that the fins be effective, there must be good conductivity between the fluid in the pan and the radiating fins themselves. Thus a secure metal-to-metal contact would be desirable but in order to secure the fins to the pan, normally holes or the like must be drilled which can cause leakage from the pan itself. In addition, the transmission pans are oftentimes of irregular shape; that is, other than rectangular or square and thus available heat radiators as might be proposed to alleviate the overheating problem may be only effective to remove heat from a portion of the pan or, if too large, extend beyond the peripheral edges of the pan and thus not function as effectively considering the added material involved.
Other possible means for cooling transmission fluid would involve heat exchangers which can become bulky and costly to install.